S1: Episode 6: "I hear you're nasty, so you gotta go!"
Camp Life (Day #13) It was becoming very clear to many of the players that the twist was going to be trouble if the nastys were not targeted. However many did not care in spite of the impending doom. Josh- "I am not really concerned about them." DB believed he couldn't worry about such nonsense. DB- "Not that concerned, epically because of the tribes losing record, at first I was worried about the twist but now it's just about strength for our tribe." --- Tyler, as he was known to do, outlined his entire gameplan on day 13. Tyler- "My main ally is db and for now I plan on sticking with him, we convinced veronica and rich to vote drew off, and I convinced Drew to vote for Stan so I would have the option of aligning with him, and last tribal council DB convinced Stan to vote with us to get rid of Rich to break up the Rich-Veronica duo, at this point I'm not sure if we will side with veronica or Stan for the next round but hopefully we won't have to decide for awhile. I was aligned with Diego and Josh before the switch and I hope to regroup with them at the merge, I don't think it's that big of a deal if they win the twist, but I'd like to give as few people immunity until f6 as possible, I definitely think the Nasty's were playing for more because having a huge restriction on who you can vote for could potentially fuck up my game, but I just have to play normally, I can't make things overly complicated by voting based on who I think might be nasty, and at this point I really don't have any idea who is nasty and who isn't. So far every vote has gone my way so I hope that trend continues." --- Tribal Immunity Challenge #6 (Day #13) Luckily for Rotu Diego, Ben, Dakota, and Eshy were the only players available for this immunity challenge. Tribal Immunity Challenge #6 #13= MARQUESAN RELAY *Let's bring in the tribes.... Maraamu getting their first look at the new Rotu Tribe. Rich voted out at the last tribal. Rich is the 4th 'nice voted off of this season! FOUR TRIBAL COUNCILS LEFT UNTIL THE MERGE... YOU MUST VOTE OUT 4 NASTYS IN THE NEXT FOUR TRIBAL OR THE NASTYS WIN THE TWIST!* 1. Only 4 people per tribe may participate in this challenge. The four remaining Rotu member will compete. Also the 4 members of Maraamu that did not compete in last week's challenge. So Ben, Diego, Dakota, and Eshy will play for Maraamu. 2. This challenge requires three players. YOU MUST HAVE one RUNNER, one KEYMAN, and one PADDLER. 3. The challenge will start at 5:30 PM eastern today 10/19. It will end whenever one tribe completes all the task below. 4. You may use an additional player on any task. However, once you start a task you are stuck there. Order of Game 1. RUNNER- Post "run, run, run" (into the jungle towards the keyman). 2. RUNNER- Will be given 3 questions to mail to the keyman. 3. KEYMAN- Will send me the answer to the 3 questions to receive 3 keys. 4. RUNNER- Once the keyman is correct the runner will post "run, run, run" (towards the beach and canoe) 5. PADDLER- Will be sent the link to the online game for the challenge. They must beat game and post the screenshot in their camp images. 6. RUNNER- Post "run, run, run" (towards the finish line). --- The game started and Ben was the only member that showed up the Maraamu Tribe. 'However, without anyone to help he waited and prayed. Veronica became the runner for her tribe and did well. DB did the KEYMAN job very well. ''Keyman * 1. Who was Hunter's closest ally in the Marquesas (first and last name)? 2. What bug has caused CBS to never return to the Marquesas again? 3. What prion disease is said to be caused by participating in cannibalism? * '' --- '''Veronica ran to the paddler, Stan. However, Stan failed miserably and logged off. Tyler job on and took over Stan's job. He completed the paddling. Veronica got on and ran to the finish line. ' Paddler ''*'http://www.hypegames.com/sports/1518/canoe.html* Veronica ran to the finish line and earned Rotu their first win. --- Post Challenge (Day #14) Immediately after their challenge win Rotu jumped for joy. ' Veronica- "Hopefully we can keep winning now :)." However, some put more thought into it. DB- " We finally won, which gives me more time to think, Tyler is a good ally, however it could end up being a 2-2 vote next tribal, and if he gets out, and we lose again I'm out. If I go with Stan and Veronica, it will be a 3-1 however I don't know if I will be safe or not next tribal, so I'm thinking, trust or unity, and strength." --- '''Meanwhile, the 6 old Maraamu members prepared to taste tribal council for the first time in the game. Austin, knowing he needed to get nastys out, became more aggressive in his approach. ' Austin- "Anyone want to fess up? lol. It'll keep you from being voted out tonight..." --- Tribal Council 6 (Day #15) '''Going into tribal for the first time a set group of 3 emerged as a sort of alliance (Austin, João, and Aidan). They pledged to take out some of the nastys in the game. The players also targeted those that failed at the challenge. Aidan (about the no-showers)- "It was absolutely pathetic! Like seriously, only 1 person turned up! I know that we have the numbers so far, but why couldn't the other 3 people turn up? It's silly and unfortunately it could cost them the game!" Still, Austin had 1 goal and that was to eliminate a nasty. --- 'At the end of the day, Diego was voted off. '''He was fairly easy to identify as a nasty and was an original member of the Rotu Tribe. Austin was vocally pleased with his work. --- The Vote (Day #15) '''5 votes for Diego. ' - Self Vote - Austin- "Aiden, Joao and I, basically the only 3 active people at the moment, have tried to reason our way to who the nastys are. We're pretty sure about Diego, who is a noted Villain in other survivors. Plus, he's pretty inactive, so it kills two birds with one stone. Our other suspects are Ben (I'm not really sure why), Joe (also a villain in another season, but he's active for now so we're keeping him), and Dakota (just off one random quote from his profile, he never talks lol). But Diego seems like the best bet to get an inactive out of the game and a nasty." - Aidan- "I vote for Diego! Sorry, I hear you're nasty, so you gotta go!" - João- "I vote for Diego because I think he is a nasty!" - Joe- "I got nothing to be honest. lol." '2 votes for Aidan. ' - Ben- "I vote Aidan. cuz I can." - Eshy- "Just voting cause he wasn't at the challenge but I wasn't either so.... idk I think I might be leaving cause I haven't been active like I want to be :/." (lol, Aidan wasn't suppose to do the challenge.) '1 vote for Ben. ' - Josh- "My reason for voting for Ben is I have never talked to him he is from my old tribe and I tried to get him out then." '1 vote for Dakota. ' - Self Vote 'Diego didn't really put up much of a fight and kind of lost interest in the game. You almost have to wonder if Diego just played too hard and got overblown. '